


Extraction Plans

by theyneverhaveanextractionplan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Protective Phil, Romance, Strike Team Delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyneverhaveanextractionplan/pseuds/theyneverhaveanextractionplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Barton. Romanov. They never have an extraction plan." During his time at The Hub, Phill gets worried about Clint and Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraction Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned this Barton and Romanov would be married, but I don't so... *sigh*
> 
> I got the inspiration for this story during Marvel's Agents of Shield, S1 E7 'The Hub', when Victoria says to Phil, "Barton. Romanov. They never have an extraction plan.". My first story, also on FF.net same username.

"Barton. Romanov. They never have an extraction plan," Agent Hand says.

"They know that going in!" Phil shouted, he closed his eyes and counted to ten, then slowly breathed out, "Excuse me Agent Hand," he walked out the door. Regardless of the new team he was working with, Strike Team Delta would always be a top priority. But, Clint and Natasha, they always were his first. He speed walked down a corridor and went into an empty conference room. He pulled out his phone, 9:43 was the time. Barton and Romanov were due to check in at 7:45.

Coulson's breaths quickened and he lost his usual calm demeanor. They always checked in. Always. Whether it was a call, text, or even a friggin' email, they always checked in. He sat down in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands, Victoria's words echoing in his head. They never have an extraction plan… She was right, they never did. What if that was the wrong thing to do? Coulson shook his head, and stood up when the door opened,

"Oh! Sorry Sir, I didn't realize-"a Junior Agent began.

"I was just leaving," Phil said, then he stalked out the door.

As he walked around The Hub to go and look for Skye's files, his phone began to ring. His emotions soared with relief in an odd way and he had to collect himself before answering the phone.

"You're late," he said into the receiver smiling.

"Sorry boss, Nat and I kind of got…uh….distracted?" there was a thump and a very girlish squeal from Clint and then Phil heard Natasha Romanov's voice, " I apologize on behalf of Agent Barton, Sir. We were late because the mark had a bit more prepared than we originally thought. After that there was a….necessary course of action that Barton and I had to take." Coulson cringed, he did not want to know what his agents did after a mission.

"Regardless, I take it you got out and are safe?" he couldn't help the fatherly tone to his question.

"Yes sir- Clint ! - We'll have a report on your desk- Stop it! - tomorrow," Romanov said, it was clear that her and Barton were wrestling while she spoke. Coulson couldn't help but chuckle at their antics.

"Alright. Behave like good assassins and I'll see you when you get back," he whispered into the phone, so that none of the other Agents could hear.

"Yes sir- CLINTON! STOP IT OR I SWEAR I'LL-"

"And Natasha," Phil added, "I'm glad you guys are okay," wanting to reassure himself that they were fine.

"Thanks Phil," she whispered back.

"Be safe," he ordered.

"Always are- GOD DAMMIT CLINT-"the line went dead. Phil sighed audibly, and looked visibly more relaxed. Clint and Natasha were fine, and they would all live to see another day.

fin


End file.
